Action
by thedemonsangel
Summary: While filming on a set, Deidara has an issue with his co-star, and Itachi only continues to make things worse. Au, two-shot, SasoDei, onesided ItaDei, rated for language and implied events, more warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled this off of my dA, and it's been almost a year since I wrote this. I did edit a couple things, but I most likely still missed a few. I'll also try to get the second part edited and put up in the next day or two.

Warnings: AU, two-shot, SasoDei, mention of SasuNaru, onesided ItaDei, onesided ItaNaru, rated for language and implied situations...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters.

* * *

"Wake up."

"Hmm?"

Blinking awake, Deidara opened his eyes to see Sasori watching him blankly. Almost immediately after seeing the redhead, the blonde closed his eyes and rolled over in an attempt to hide.

"Why do you insist that I wake you up when you're clearly not a morning person?"

Deidara grumbled and curled up as tightly as possible, only to have Sasori push him off the bed a moment later.

"Hey! What was that for, hmm?!"

"You need to get ready for work," was the simple reply.

Sending Sasori a glare, Deidara got up and went about his usual morning routine, which involved shutting himself in the bathroom until he looked slightly more 'alive' before even daring to take a glance at the sun.

The light knock at the door didn't even faze the blonde since that was also a normal part of the morning routine. Not a moment later, Sasori opened the door and crossed his arms while watching the blonde brush his teeth; this caused Deidara to muse that their mornings were a well rehearsed scene…the same thing every morning.

"How late are you going to be at work today?"

Pausing for a second, Deidara spit out the toothpaste before giving Sasori a reply.

"I have a few hours off in the afternoon, but I'll be working late tonight, un."

Deidara resumed brushing his teeth while Sasori simply stood there and watched the blonde for a second later. Seeing the redhead start to turn away out of the corner of his eye, Deidara finished up quickly.

"If you want, you can show up in the afternoon so we can spend some time together, un."

~*~*~*~

"I thought you loved me," a dark voice stated while standing chest to chest with Deidara.

"I do, I swear."

"Then leave him."

"Huh?"

"Leave him, do I really need to say it twice?"

"But I can't just—"

"If you really love me, then you'll leave him. Once you realize what's best for you, come find me."

The dark-haired man stepped away from the other and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving the blonde to stand there in silence.

"And…end scene. Okay, Deidara, you're on break, and we'll call you when we get to your next scene in a few hours," the director announced.

Deidara calmly made his way off of the set to see if Sasori was there; however, before he could get too far away, his co-star, Itachi, blocked his path.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"What, hmm?" Deidara questioned.

Now, while the blonde was able to keep from adding 'hmm' or 'un' to the end of his sentences while working, that didn't mean that he completely stopped his habit; it was like a child speaking "properly" while in school, but reverting back to how they want to talk while away from picky teachers. There would even be the occasional slip while filming and then they would have to do the entire scene over again, but Deidara really didn't care too much about it; that was just how he was.

"That our scene calls for your character to leave his boyfriend…."

"Not happening, un," he retorted with a blank look.

Deidara found this was like 'cat and mouse' and it was annoying. The Uchiha knew that he was taken, but he never gave up. It was like a game to Itachi. One that involved trying to get into his co-stars' pants as quickly as possible only to then move on to another, and with Itachi's reputation, he always got who he wanted in the past…except once. It was something that only those who knew what happened "kindly" dubbed _the Uzumaki incident_. That was an interesting blow to the Uchiha's pride, but that was something very few could mention and get away with.

"Why not? It only makes sense if we would get together. The public just loves to hear about romances that sprout up on set between two actors," Itachi stated while inching closer and closer to Deidara.

"I see you have a thing for blondes…. Am I right, _brother_?"

Deidara turned his gaze to the familiar voice to see Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother and the reason why Itachi failed getting what he wanted before.

"Only those that belong to others, Sasuke," Itachi murmured. "Especially ones with blue eyes…."

The younger Uchiha glared at his brother, causing Deidara to realize that it had to be a family trait passed down from Uchiha to Uchiha…the ability to send convincing death threats through a single glare.

"Yes well, I saw Sasori a few minutes ago, and if you don't want to deal with a possessive boyfriend, you'd better get out of here."

And there was a matching glare coming from the older Uchiha. It made Deidara wonder what sort of people could raise an Uchiha…. However, he really didn't have a lot of time to think about that when Itachi turned to leave, while "accidently" grazing Deidara's crotch in the process, and don't forget the look in the Uchiha's eyes that the blonde managed to notice.

"I really don't understand him," the younger brother muttered.

"He's a control freak, un."

"I'll say…. He likes trying to feel like he's in control over something, but in reality he has control over nothing."

Deidara simply nodded to the comment. It was true, in their profession, control over things in their own lives was rather limited, and to add on that Itachi was an Uchiha…well, there was hardly any personal control over his own life. It was an existence of following orders and doing what others expected out of you.

"Well, as fun as it is to make fun of Itachi, I have to find danna, un. Thanks for earlier, and bye."

Without glancing back at Sasuke, Deidara went in search for Sasori.

~*~*~*~

Noticing a blonde, but the incorrect one, Sasori sighed. It was frustrating him how many blondes there could possibly be in one place. Sure, he was aware that Deidara's hair was long and was a certain shade of blonde that only he seemed to notice—not that he would admit to ever looking that closely to Deidara's hair—but it was still annoying to think that his search was finally over to see that some other person was where he wanted Deidara to be.

With what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face, Sasori decided that the blonde could find him. He already tried to find his energetic boyfriend, and despite how much he hated waiting, the redhead knew that there was nothing else he could do.

"Danna, un!"

Ah…there he was….

"Deidara."

"Don't blame me for having to wait, un,"

Sasori just gave the blonde a look and shook his head. He knew that Deidara was busy, and filming of a scene could run anywhere from half an hour to all day if things came up, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Well, since you managed to get me out to this hellhole, what do you want to do until you're called back?"

The sly grin on Deidara's face immediately told Sasori what his boyfriend wanted, and if his boyfriend wanted it, then who was he to deny the blonde? He just wondered what the people would do if they would hear how…vocal Deidara could be. Snickering, Sasori dragged his boyfriend off, not wanting to wait much longer.

~*~*~*~

"How _dare_ you?!"

Storming up to the dark-haired man, the blonde glared as much as one could with tears in his eyes.

"Trying to make me leave the best thing that has ever happened to me…for _you_."

"I thought you loved me," came the simple and emotionless reply.

"I thought so too, but you know what, you're a jerk! A complete and utter—"

The blonde was suddenly silenced by a pair of lips descending on his own.

"_CUT_! Itachi, that's not in the script! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the director hollered.

The Uchiha simply shrugged after pulling away from Deidara. The blonde in question was glaring at Itachi, his fist ready to make contact with Itachi's face, only to have someone else beat him to it. Blinking for a second, Deidara was somewhat disappointed that he didn't get to hit the dark-haired male, only to then notice that he was being dragged away from the set and the director was shouting something. Whether it was at Itachi for his stunt or Deidara to come back, the blonde didn't know. All he did know was that he was being pulled away by a furious looking Sasori.

"Hey…you can stop pulling my arm, un," Deidara growled while trying to get his boyfriend to loosen his grip.

"I can't stand that Uchiha," Sasori muttered darkly to himself. "Thinking he can touch what doesn't belong to him…."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sasori was ignoring him, and although he was amused that the redhead didn't want to share, he still had his job to do. Despite what his boyfriend might want, Deidara couldn't think about that. Besides, Sasori knew what came with his profession.

"Danna, let go, un. I have to go back and redo the scene."

The sudden stop made Deidara think that Sasori would listen to him for once, but the glare that was directed toward him was confusing.

"Oh, so you liked what that bastard did to you?" he asked with a creepy sort of calmness.

"No, but—"

"No "buts", Deidara, he kissed you!"

"I know that, un!"

"Then why are you defending him?!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why don't you leave?" Sasori demanded.

Deidara just stood there and frowned at his boyfriend. What the hell was going on? Did he really not trust him? Was that the problem? How could he seriously think that he _liked_ Itachi's advances? The older Uchiha was a fucking man-whore!

"I have to go back to work, un."

He nearly flinched at the way Sasori was looking at him. It was a mixture of disbelief, anger, and the need to kill something. Despite that, Deidara stood his ground. It didn't matter what Deidara _wanted_ to do—which was to walk out of there with Sasori because of what Itachi did—but he had obligations.

"Fine," Sasori muttered while turning around, "but if you stay here, don't come home tonight."

The blonde just stood there blinking as Sasori walked off. What the hell…just happened? Confused and trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest, Deidara turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the redhead. He had a scene to finish.

~*~*~*~

Holding a bag of ice to his jaw, Itachi couldn't help but to smirk slightly. He managed to get a kiss from the blonde, even if it wasn't consensual, but when did he ever care about that? Sure, the look Deidara gave him made him feel an ever so small twinge of guilt but it didn't last long. However, what was he supposed to do after seeing Deidara come back to the set with a rather interesting flush on his cheeks and ever so slightly swollen lips? It wasn't hard to guess that the blonde had been with that boyfriend of his, but it didn't make the sight any less erotic to the Uchiha.

"Itachi."

Glancing up at the director that was glaring at him, Itachi's smirk grew a bit more.

"Yes?"

"We can't exactly continue the scene with your face swollen and bruised. Makeup might help the color, but the swelling will be obvious. We'll just do it when the swelling goes down, so until then, go home."

With a curt nod, Itachi got up to leave.

"And you better learn to follow the script as is. Although it might be a difficult thing to do, you can't just go kissing whoever you want. Remember what happened with your last co-star…."

Growling, the Uchiha stormed off. Yes, he remembered, and if his brother hadn't shown up when he did, then he would have probably seduced the younger blonde. _Probably_ being the key word…. That Uzumaki was rather devoted to his brother, much like Deidara to his boyfriend, but he was cocky enough to think that he could break that bond.

To his luck, while he was storming away, he saw Deidara walking toward him, and the blonde looked upset. This could be interesting….

"We're not going to finish the scene."

"What? Why not, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Because my face is swollen, thanks to your boyfriend."

"Sorry about that, un…."

"No you're not. You looked like you would have done it if he didn't get to it first, but that's not an issue right now. It looks like you're troubled."

The way that Deidara stiffened at the comment, Itachi knew that he hit a button. Well, this could work to his advantage with the blonde.

"No thanks to you, danna's mad at me and told me not to come home, un."

"Ah…well…how about, as an apology, I let you stay with me?"

The glare that was shot at him was nowhere near the level of an Uchiha glare, but it made him smirk a bit. Well, there was not harm in at least _trying_ was there?

"I'd prefer to stay in a seedy hotel, un," Deidara grumbled.

"And that would give the media a field day once they found that out."

"Better than if they found out I was staying with the "playboy of the century", hmm…."

Deidara was slipping out of his grasp rather quickly, and Itachi didn't want to lose this kind of opportunity.

"Fine, what if I promised not to do anything?"

It nearly caused him to laugh—the idea of him keeping a promise and the look that the blonde gave him—but Itachi had better control than that.

"Where else do you have to go? And you know that all you'll do once you find somewhere to stay, you'll just drown in self-pity."

"Will not, un…" Deidara muttered.

"You're already doing it."

The huff that came from Deidara was kind of cute, but it wasn't until the blonde sighed out of defeat that Itachi mentally cheered in victory.

"Fine, but no funny business, un, or I'll give you a matching bruise."


	2. Chapter 2

And here's the second part with some edits from the original on dA.

Warnings: Same as before.

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Naruto characters.

* * *

One week…. It had been one week since Sasori told Deidara to not come home, and when the blonde hadn't been there in the morning for him to wake up, he was lost. They had a routine and it was thrown off, and it was his fault. No, it was the Uchiha's fault. If he didn't kiss Deidara then they wouldn't have this problem, but what made it worse was that he heard rumors that his boyfriend was actually staying with the bastard. That was enough to make his blood boil, but what could he do? Apologize? No way in hell.

The redhead was a rather stubborn person, and he didn't want to be the one to beg to get Deidara back…even if another man was moving in on his territory, and the blonde didn't even seem to mind! Well…Sasori had seen Deidara's fist clenched and ready to hit the Uchiha…so maybe he overreacted…but he was defending the asshole! Not exactly…the blonde did have a job to do….

No matter how he turned the mental argument, Sasori only felt worse. He was the reason that Deidara wasn't in bed with him right now. Had he kept his mouth shut, then the blonde would have been back a week ago, not staying with the cause of the problem. Growling, Sasori threw the covers off of himself and stormed over to his closet. He was going to get his boyfriend back, and he wasn't waiting anymore.

~*~*~*~

With an unsure glance at the glass in front of him, Deidara wondered why Itachi was giving him alcohol. It wasn't like he was a light-weight or anything—he already had a few glasses before this—but he was still suspicious.

"Why are we drinking again, hmm?"

"It's in celebration of your one week away from the jerk," Itachi informed him.

Frowning, Deidara didn't really think that being away from Sasori was an occasion to be celebrated, but at the same time, the drinks were making him a bit numb toward the pain he still felt when the redhead was brought up.

"Why don't you get over him already? If he really wanted you back, he would have come for you, right?"

Apparently Itachi could see that he wasn't happy about being away from Sasori, but the Uchiha made him think. If his danna wanted him, then wouldn't he have come for him? Especially when rumors got out that he was staying with his co-star…Deidara was almost certain that Sasori would have come demanding that he leave the Uchiha's beachside house.

"I…guess…but I still think that he'll come for me, un…."

"Give it up, Dei. Sasori let you go, and now it's your turn to find someone better than him; show him that you don't need to put up with him," Itachi purred into Deidara's ear.

Deidara only now realized how close Itachi was to him. It was uncomfortable, but—maybe it was the drink talking—the Uchiha did look good at the moment. He couldn't deny that the dark-haired man was gorgeous, especially with the stars glittering and the sound of waves crashing in the background. Things were getting hazy, and a moment later Deidara realized that there was a warmth against his lips. It wasn't…that bad…considering that he had to admit that Itachi was a good kisser….

~*~*~*~

"In a hurry to get somewhere?"

Sasori turned to see an Uchiha, but not the Uchiha he was seeking out, which was obvious by the blonde at his side—it wasn't Deidara. It hadn't been long after he left the large apartment that he shared with Deidara to realize that he wasn't sure where to look for Itachi. He had places all around the city, and that was just assuming that he was even _in_ the city.

"I'm looking for your brother. He took something that doesn't belong to him," Sasori growled.

"Ah…Deidara, right?"

Glaring at Sasuke, Sasori wished that Itachi was there to rip out his intestines, and even then he wouldn't feel satisfied; however, he had to hold a leash on his temper…for now.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"Itachi's up to his games then," the other blonde cut in. "I suggest you look at his beachside house."

Both Sasori and Sasuke turned slightly surprised looks at Naruto while the blue-eyed male simply shrugged. Sasuke looked like he wanted to question his boyfriend, but Sasori sent a look of thanks before pausing. He didn't know where Itachi's beach-house was, but apparently Naruto realized this and handed him a slip of paper with an address that had been quickly written.

"Thank you."

"It's not necessary to thank me, just get over there quickly."

A quick nod was all that Sasori sent before quickly heading toward the address that Naruto gave him.

~*~*~*~

Pushing Itachi away, Deidara tried to catch his breath, but it seemed that the Uchiha had other plans before quickly kissing the blonde again. However, Deidara wasn't too pleased with the attention he was getting, not to mention the nauseated feeling that he was getting the more Itachi kissed him. With a hard shove, Deidara pushed Itachi off and sent him to the floor.

"That's enough, un."

The glare that Itachi sent him was unnerving. What the hell was the Uchiha thinking?

"You sicken me."

"_I_ sicken _you_, un?! What the hell are you trying to do, hmm?!"

"Heh, I thought you wanted to get over that damn boyfriend of yours," Itachi sneered while standing up and towering over Deidara. "But apparently you're nothing but a little whore."

"_What_?! _I'm_ the whore, hmm?! What about _you_, un?!"

"Ah…but I don't still have a relationship going while kissing someone else; however, you're still supposed to be dating Sasori."

Deidara froze. What had he done? Sasori would explode…and as much as Deidara liked explosions, that wasn't one he was looking forward to.

"That's right…you technically cheated on your boyfriend, and do you think he'll take you back now?" Itachi hissed. "You might as well forget about him since he won't want you."

A look of pure hatred was directed at Itachi, and Deidara wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but sending Itachi to the hospital sure sounded like a good idea.

"Even if he doesn't want me now…it's better than being with the likes of _you_, un!"

Then, without giving the Uchiha any warning, Deidara sent his fist into Itachi's face, going through with the promise of giving him a matching bruise if he tried anything. Deidara then stormed off, leaving the house as quickly as possible. Even if the whole reason he was at Itachi's place was because of Sasori, Deidara was willing to be the one to go back if it meant finally having this whole problem with Itachi over with.

Unfortunately for Deidara, he decided to go down the street in the opposite direction that Sasori was coming from.

~*~*~*~

Banging on the front door, Sasori could only wait for a reply…even if he despised it. It wasn't until what felt like minutes later, when Itachi opened the door and glared at the redhead in his doorway.

"Where's Deidara?" he demanded.

"Oh, looking for your little whore, Sasori?"

Growling at how the Uchiha was referring to his boyfriend, Sasori was mentally telling himself that if he killed Itachi that he wouldn't be able to find Deidara.

"I swear if you don't tell me where he is—"

"I don't know where he is, so good luck finding him. He probably ran off to see who else he could try to cheat on you with," Itachi stated with a smirk.

If Sasori hadn't caught the newly darkening bruise on Itachi's face, he _might_ have put some thought into what the Uchiha said.

"What did you do to him?" Sasori growled.

"Nothing."

"_Liar_," he hissed.

"Regardless, you better go find him before he jumps in someone else's bed."

Without caring what would happen, Sasori sent his fist into Itachi's stomach. He was sick of the Uchiha and his degrading comments about Deidara.

"Fine, I'll find him myself."

~*~*~*~

Putting the key into the lock, Deidara opened the door to find that the apartment was dark and empty. Frowning, the blonde wondered where Sasori was. His redheaded boyfriend hardly ever went out so late, and whenever he did go out at such an hour, it was with him. Unsure if he should even be there, Deidara went to inspect the bedroom, just to make sure Sasori hadn't moved his things out in the week that he hadn't been there.

Carefully opening the door, as if something was going to jump out and attack him, Deidara straightened up when nothing happened. He then made his way toward his closet and saw all his things still inside. With a sigh of relief, Deidara shut the closet door and sat on the bed. Even if his things were still there…he was still wondering where Sasori was.

As he sat there in the darkness, Deidara wondered if he should change into some different clothes…or better yet, take a shower. The clothes he had on were borrowed from Itachi, and he really didn't want to have Sasori come home and find him in the Uchiha's clothes; though, they both could have fun burning them…. Even if Sasori thought that he was a pyromaniac, Deidara was certain that he would agree to let him burn those.

Wandering into the bathroom, Deidara quickly shed the clothes borrowed from the bastard and threw them into a heap, not caring what happened to them. All he cared about was washing away the creepy feeling that was left from Itachi.

~*~*~*~

Opening the door and letting out a sigh, Sasori was worried…not that he would ever admit that out loud. He couldn't find Deidara anywhere, and gave up simply because it was getting too dark, and—as much as he was reluctant to admit it—the blonde could take care of himself.

Making his way to the bathroom, Sasori paused when he heard the water running from the shower. Could it possibly be that Deidara made his way back home? Well, it couldn't really be anyone else in the apartment…seeing as the only keys belonged to the blonde and himself. Well, if the blonde was home, he might as well welcome him back.

Sasori slipped into the bathroom as quietly as possible, trying to go unnoticed. This was probably the only time that he wasn't cursing the dark shower curtain that prevented peeking. Quickly undressing, the redhead then made his way over to the shower and snuck in. He was then greeted with the rather interesting sight of Deidara's backside, but there were other things to do first, such as apologizing to the blonde.

Wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist, Sasori waited for a second when his boyfriend tensed in his embrace.

"Danna, hmm?"

"Yes, Deidara?"

Now, whatever Sasori was expecting at that moment, it wasn't the blonde turning around and smacking him. Had he really screwed up that much? However, a second later Deidara sighed and looked guilty.

"You're a jerk, un," the blonde muttered.

"I know…."

The surprised look on Deidara's face was worth the slight blow to his pride to admit such a thing.

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have told you not to come home," Sasori admitted. "You had a job to do, and I knew that…but Itachi just—"

"Are you apologizing, hmm?"

Stopping himself from flinching at the word, Sasori took in a deep breath and nodded. He was trying to apologize without admitting it, but it seemed that Deidara was going to make his pride take a bit more damage first. However, he suddenly had a naked boyfriend clinging to him and muttering apologies, and as much as he would like to give Deidara his own time to apologize for whatever the blonde thought was necessary…Sasori really couldn't concentrate on that at the moment.

"Deidara…" Sasori growled lightly.

"Yes, danna, un?"

"Save your apologies for later."

The confused look that Deidara sent him was soon wiped away when Sasori kissed him. There would be a time for explaining why each was sorry about the last week they were without each other, but now was not the time. No…they were going to be a bit busy for a while…especially since they had a week's worth of sex to make up on, and besides…people say that make up sex is the best sex there is; they just decided to test out that theory.


End file.
